1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle batteries, and in particular, to a battery for vehicles such as automobiles and the like which has constantly available reserve power.
2. Problems in the Art
Conventional automobile batteries, for example, include a fairly standard sized rectangular casing inside of which are positioned cells (six for 12 volt batteries--three for 6 volt batteries). The cells each contain positive and negative battery plates and appropriate electrolytic fluid to allow the battery to produce, store, and recharge electrical power. The operation of a conventional battery is well known within the art and will not be explained further at this point. Normal automobile batteries are rated between approximately 300 amps cranking power for the weakest batteries up to 800 or 900 amps for the most powerful.
Conventional battery technology has improved considerably in the last two decades. Conventionally sized automobile batteries have increased power, increased life, better response to discharge and recharge, and less maintenance than predecessors. This allows improved starting, as well prolonged operation of electrical equipment and auxiliary equipment with the automobile battery.
A significant problem still exists, however. If for any reason the conventional automobile battery loses power or is discharged, the needed source for electrical power is lost. There are no alternatives other than to jump-start the automobile or to restore or replace the battery.
The examples of situations where this scenario occurs are legion. If automobile lights are left on for extended periods of time without the car running, discharge of the battery is inevitable. If other auxiliary equipment such as radios, fans, or the like are left on without the engine running, similar problems can occur. Electrical shorts or bad connections to the battery, so that it does not recharge during use, are other types of problems where failure of the battery leaves the vehicle basically helpless.
Another common example is the diminishment of power output of a battery in extremely cold temperatures. In very cold conditions, even a fully charged battery in a car without any electrical problems may not be able to start the car.
Other problems that come with reliance on a single battery are well known. Despite these problems, conventional batteries are almost universally utilized. Some exotic attempts have been made to solve this problem but none have been accepted or apparently are satisfactory.
One example is the mounting of two conventional batteries in one automobile. When reserve power is needed, the second battery can be connected into the electrical system.
The problems with this system are very clear cut. The system doubles the cost for battery power, utilizes twice the space, which many times precludes such a system being used, and requires additional needed hardware, such as connecting wiring, switches, and additional mounting structure.
Other exotic attempts are exemplified in such issued patents as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,044,917 Richardson Jun. 23, 1936 2,629,059 Baumheckel Feb. 17, 1953 2,729,750 Draper et al. Jan. 3, 1956 3,129,372 Warren Apr. 14, 1964 3,200,014 Roberts Aug. 10, 1965 3,758,345 Toth Sep. 11, 1973 4,336,485 Stroud Jun. 22, 1982 4,564,797 Binkley Jan. 14, 1986 4,684,580 Cramer Aug. 4, 1987 4,794,058 Thiess Dec. 27, 1988 ______________________________________
The Baumheckel, Warren, Draper and Stroud patents utilize two separate batteries which are interconnected or switchable. Thiess describes a portable reserve battery canister which can be plugged into the automobile's electrical system through the cigarette lighter plug.
Toth, Binkley, Richardson, and Roberts disclose battery having sub-parts. In Toth, each sub-part has its own terminals. In Roberts, the auxiliary battery includes compartments to separate the electrolytic solution from the plates until it is needed. Cramer has a large and small portion, the small portion is connected to the large when further power is needed. Binkley actually has three different sub-portions, two are which substantially smaller than the first, all of which are connected to a rather complex circuitry from which selection of electrical power can be made.
In all of these examples, either rather complex structure is required for the battery itself, or its circuitry; or the reserve units are all substantially smaller than the primary or main battery unit.
The obvious advantages of having reserve electrical power in an automobile battery can easily be appreciated. It eliminates the need to jump-start the vehicle, or try to reach some assistance when the primary battery will not suffice. It also eliminates the danger of trying to jump-start an automobile, where there is the potential for electrical sparking and explosion. Considerations of both safety and security exist when the car will not start and assistance to jump-start must be sought out. Time is also an important element. Re-charging a battery can take significant amounts of time, if it is even possible.
Additionally, reserve power allows the automobile to be operated even when the main battery is discharged or incapacitated. Thus, when the main portion is not usable, the reserve portion can be utilized until a replacement can be conveniently obtained for the entire battery.
Even with the existing attempts to provide readily available reserve power in an automobile battery, there is still room for improvement. As previously mentioned, many of the batteries are not conventionally shaped and therefore would not be readily adaptable to use universally in existing automobiles. Additionally, it is not seen in these prior attempts that the reserve power is necessarily sufficient to truly be reliable in all situations. These types of problems generally exist for most types of vehicle batteries, for instance, with respect to cars, trucks, tractors, etc.
For example, systems which have small auxiliary or reserve batteries may or may not be functional in extremely cold weather which affects all portions of the battery or batteries. Additionally, most automobiles do not require very much electrical power to start in normal conditions, and certainly do not require very much electrical power during operation, as that is generally supplied by the alternator or other electrical power producing device, or at least the battery is being constantly recharged.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle battery which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle battery which is generally universally installable in place of a conventional automobile battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle battery which contains sufficient reserve electrical power for most, if not all, situations, even in worst case type scenarios such as extremely cold weather.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle battery which provides always available, easy and virtually instantaneous access to reserve power.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved vehicle battery which is simple in construction, does not require substantial and costly structure, circuitry, or other components, and which is economical to manufacture and use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle battery which is efficient, durable, and reliable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.